Hold Me Now
by SasukePrismaColor
Summary: Being placed on 'village arrest', as Naruto called it, at thirteen-years-old was never something Sasuke thought would happen to him. But it turned out all right in the end. -Sasuke-centric; SasukeOC- -Rated T to be safe-


**Hold Me Now  
**

**Summary:** Being placed on 'village arrest', as Naruto called it, at thirteen-years-old was never something Sasuke thought would happen to him. But it turned out all right in the end. -Sasuke-centric; SasuAsu-

**Pairings:** SasuAsu, DaiSaku, NaruHina, other very minor mentioned pairings

**Note:** I missed writing my fan pairing for Sasuke. :( I mean, I love SasuSaku so much, it's for sure my OTP, but, I missed this pairing.

**Note 2:** This is a little something I thought up when thinking about an old RP I did with a friend of mine on a website I no longer visit for personal reasons.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Thirteen **

Most people who are placed on house arrest receive it as an alternative to prison time or juvenile detention. They are monitored, usually with an electronic monitor, and have restricted travel, some even receive restrictions on who can and cannot visit them.

Basically, the usual offender placed on house arrest receives it in place of certain serious punishment or sentences, such as life in prison.

The average offender, however, usually is not a thirteen-year-old prodigy, such as one Sasuke Uchiha of Konohagakure. He has never committed a crime, nor has he attempted one and been caught. He is under 'village arrest', meaning he cannot leave the village, because of Orochimaru. The Sound Four had arrived to try and bring Sasuke with them to Orochimaru for power.

Sasuke, ever the wiser, knew it was all a plot by Orochimaru to try and take the young man's body as his own. He would not allow that. Sasuke ignored the Sound Four completely, and went straight to Tsunade, informing her of what had happened.

Tsunade placed Sasuke under village arrest, telling him he was not to leave the village for any reason whatsoever, not even for missions. He would be monitored, with a chakra band around his wrist that Tsunade had infused with her chakra. If Sasuke attempted to leave the village, it would react and start zapping him with small amounts of electricity, as well as warn Tsunade about him.

Sasuke was over the whole village arrest thing after the first day. Each member of his squad (Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Asuna) had to watch him, taking turns each day. The first day Naruto took the task of watching over his best friend. Sasuke got sick the next day because Naruto had only allowed him to eat ramen.

Sasuke thought he probably got salt poisoning after just one day of nothing but ramen.

It didn't help that Kakashi watched over Sasuke the next day. Kakashi forced Sasuke to stay in bed and kept him drinking water all day, in an effort to stop his salt poisoning.

Kakashi ignored Sasuke for the most part, burying his nose in his perverted book, making Sasuke kick his teacher out after three hours.

Sakura took over the third day, which Sasuke did not mind. She was a good cook and gave him something good for dinner, as he was silently praying thanks to God that she did not make ramen. They talked for a while before she left, and he missed her company after that.

Today, Asuna Myuki was watching over her dear friend and mutual crush. She did the same as Sakura and made Sasuke dinner, eating with him before they settled for the evening on the couch watching a movie.

Asuna, not realizing the film was a horror movie, had her hands over her eyes and barely peeked out between her fingers at times. Sasuke could only watch in amusement, wanting to tell Asuna it was going to be all right and the movie was almost over.

"Ahh!" after hearing a scream from the TV, Asuna screamed and latched onto Sasuke's arm, hiding her face in his sleeve. "Why did you let me pick this?!"

"You put it in before I could see what it was."

Before she could respond, another shriek broke out from the TV, Asuna imitating it.

"Turn it off, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked, rolling his eyes as he did so, the TV screen going black and the room becoming silent. He should have known to warn her that he had Friday the 13th in his collection of movies.

Sasuke may not look it, but he was quite the movie goer. He had an extensive collection of movies that ranged from action to horror, and he planned to skip any and all romantic movies.

It took a few minutes for Asuna to realize she was still holding onto Sasuke, but even when she did, neither of them moved.

It was…nice. It was just them, no one else. No yelling Naruto, no late Kakashi, no conversation between Sakura and Asuna that kept Sasuke from talking to either of them.

No training. No mission separating them into different rooms.

Asuna didn't move, but loosened her grip on Sasuke's arm. She hadn't been able to be very close to Sasuke since the Chunin Exams ended and he had been placed on village arrest, which was more like probation.

After a minute, Asuna was pleasantly surprised to feel Sasuke snake his arm around her waist and pull her a little closer, laying his head on top of hers.

"Sasuke-"

"I'm tired."

"Oh…I can leave if you-"

"No. You're fine."

Asuna nodded, shutting her mouth right away. She was perfectly fine with complete and total silence when she was around Sasuke. It fit with him, and she enjoyed it.

Sasuke liked it as well, especially when it was someone he cared about, like Asuna. He would never admit it to her, for fear of embarrassment on both their parts, but he loved the way she smelled, like lavender and something he couldn't put his finger on.

Either way, the two scents worked well together and he loved it more than he would admit.

Nothing could wreck this feeling.

* * *

Not even Naruto, the very next day, who mocked the two when he found them fast asleep on the couch, Sasuke's arm around Asuna's waist while her head was on his shoulder.

"Naruto, shut up!" Sasuke went to aim a punch at Naruto, before feeling a zap from the monitor bracelet. He had completely forgotten that Tsunade set it to where it would zap him not only when he was attempting to leave the village, but also when he tried to pick a fit with someone. "…stupid wristband."

"Bracelet!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke didn't care that it was constantly zapping him at the moment, and he tackled Naruto to the ground, Asuna and Sakura, who had come with Naruto to check on Sasuke, watched them. This was normal, as they had seen numerous times while out training.

"…Should we stop them, Sakura?"

"Not yet."

Asuna blinked, looking from Sakura to the boys and sighing. Their team was unique, but also dysfunctional. They worked together well on missions, yet they were so against it otherwise.

Honestly, she wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

"Look at the snow, Sasuke!" Asuna smiled as she dragged Sasuke outside of his home, making him sigh as he looked up a bit, watching the snow with her. It was a rare sight for there to be snow in Konoha, as it was usually so warm, even in the winter time, and Sasuke knew Asuna couldn't help but be excited for it.

"There hasn't been a snow storm for a long time…"

Asuna nodded, still looking at the snow. "Not since we were five. Do you remember? Going out and playing with Sakura, Daisuke, and…" her voice faded at the end, taking a glance at Sasuke, who looked a bit unhappy, knowing exactly what she was going to say next.

"Itachi…"

She watched him for a moment, noticing how he quickly hid his face behind his bangs, something he had done quite often when he was upset.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Would you like to come over to my house for Christmas?"

"Why?"

Asuna shrugged. "I don't want you be alone again. I love you, ya know? I just… I know my mother would be very pleased to have someone come over for Christmas. Please?"

It was quiet for a good while, and Asuna thought Sasuke was just pretending to think it over to amuse her.

"All right… I'll try."

Asuna blinked, before smiling, grabbing a hold of Sasuke's arm, and sighing. "Thanks."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Sasuke just watched as Asuna ran back into the kitchen, after being freed for only a moment before her mother called her back in for help. Christmas finally arrived, and he was not really looking forward to having a dinner with Asuna's family.

If it had been Team 7, he probably would have been fine, but, the family of the girl he kinda sorta really liked? No. That wasn't even on a list of things he found tolerable.

What could make it worse, you ask? Asuna's father, Daichi, was glaring at him, like he knew that the two thirteen-year-olds' liked each other. It made Sasuke uncomfortable, not like he wasn't already, but this pushed him over a bit more. He really just wanted to get up and leave, but knew that Asuna would be hurt if he did so, and that it was very likely to diminish any chance he had to date her in the future.

Another person was glaring at him just about as badly as Daichi was. This one was Daisuke Myuki, Asuna's older brother whom he knew was Itachi's ex-teammate from long ago. Sasuke remembers meeting Daisuke and hanging out with him when they were younger, but never did he expect Daisuke to have such a nasty glare, just because of his younger sister.

The last person in the room was Shinsuke Myuki, the third and youngest of Daichi and his wife, Asari's children, at barely seven-years-old. All he was doing was sitting beside Daisuke, telling his older brother everything he did that day, which mostly included unwrapping presents with their parents and Asuna and then playing with everything he got that day. After he got done telling Daisuke everything, Shinsuke jumped up and went to sit with Sasuke.

"Hi there!"

Sasuke barely nodded. "Hi."

"Are you nee-chan's boyfriend?"

"…not yet."

Sasuke smirked when he heard Daisuke cough, knowing his answer to Shinsuke completely shocked the older boy. There was a quick exchange between Daichi and Daisuke, making Sasuke wonder what they were talking about, until Asuna came back into the room.

"OK, dinner's ready!"

"Yay!"

Shinsuke jumped up and grabbed Sasuke's hand, dragging him with him to the kitchen. Sasuke heard Asuna laugh, and wanted to tell her to stop, but Shinsuke wouldn't let him.

"Sit by me, Sasuke! Sister will sit on your other side, ok?"

Sasuke just nodded. "All right."

_Man, I hope this goes by quickly…_

* * *

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Your dad and Daisuke were glaring at me."

Asuna sighed, nodding. She had expected that, as her father and brother were highly overprotective and she was worried about when she turned fifteen and officially could start dating-her dad had made a rule that none of them could start dating until they were fifteen-that he would try to chase Sasuke off, something Asuna did not want to let happen. She liked Sasuke too much and didn't want to lose him for any reason.

"Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"Don't… don't worry about my dad and Daisuke, all right?"

"Asuna-"

"They'll get over it, trust me!" Asuna smiled, taking Sasuke's hand as they walked towards his home in the dark that night. "Dad is just not ready to let me go, and Daisuke doesn't like you… for some reason."

"Yeah, _that_ makes me feel better."

"…I'm sorry. I didn't mean, I just…Sasuke-"

"Hush. It's fine."

Asuna sighed the second Sasuke placed a kiss on the top of her head, trying to reassure her. Sasuke had a way of making her feel better about certain things, usually when she was worrying more than she should, and Asuna loved it. It made her feel like she wasn't just a teammate but something more to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Sasuke nodded as Asuna waved and started running home. They had reached his place a few minutes ago, but neither really wanted her to leave yet. Sasuke enjoyed her company as much as he enjoyed Sakura's, and never wanted anything to happen to either of them.

_Nothing will happen to them. I'll make sure of it._

* * *

"Ah, summer. Thou never felt better!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smile on his face as Asuna laid back on the grass, sighing and looking towards the sky. The middle of June had never felt any better to any of them at this point, after so many rain storms in April and May, and nothing but snow from December to March. Time went by quickly, and the next Chunin Exams was coming up in Sunagakure this time. Naruto had left in early January for three years of training with Jiraiya, while Sasuke, Sakura, and Asuna were still in the village, receiving training from Kakashi. Sakura, however, was also receiving medic-nin training from Tsunade.

Asuna enlisted the old teammate of her brother for help, making Sasuke slightly uncomfortable when the older girl, name Aneko, was around. The reason was the fact that she was also teammates with Itachi when the three of them were Genin, and he knew Aneko had a very big crush on his brother. He just didn't know what had happened with it after the massacre.

Sasuke was receiving exclusive training from Kakashi. He had more time to train with his sensei than Sakura and Asuna did, the training taking up at least half a day, nearly twice as much as when the three of them were training together.

It was actually kind of nice.

Today, though, was a day off. Sasuke and Asuna were lazing about near their normal training area, while Sakura was at the Hokage Tower with Tsunade, receiving extra training.

"Mmm… Sasuke, let's go swimming!"

"What? No!"

Asuna blinked, looking at Sasuke with a pout. "But, Sasu-chan…"

"_Don't_ call me that."

"I called you that all the time when we were little!"

"We're not little kids anymore!"

Sasuke didn't even look at Asuna as she sat up and hugged him around the neck, laying her shoulder on his head and still pouting. "Aww, Sasu-chan, let's go swimming! Why won't you go with me?"

"We don't even have bathing suits with us, Asuna…" Sasuke sighed, finally looking at Asuna, but grew worried when he saw her smiling a bit creepily.

"Who said we needed swim suits?"

* * *

"Stop splashing me!"

"Aw! But you look cute with your hair wet!"

Sasuke didn't even want to imagine what color his face must've turned at that comment, but knew Asuna would continue laughing until it returned to normal. She had dragged him to the nearby lake and forced him to go swimming with her. Sasuke, personally, was very glad he was wearing all black that day. The water soaked into his clothes completely and he felt a lot cooler than before. His clothes were heavy, but it didn't matter. The sun was still beating down on them, but the cold lake water made it better.

Asuna had stayed dressed as well, for the most part. Apparently, her normal shirt, a dark green colored T-shirt with a green stripe that started from the neck and continued down to wrap around the hem, was very sheer, and Asuna had always wore a black, thick strapped tank-top. Sasuke had no idea it was that sheer until Asuna took it off and threw it on the ground beside her bag, before diving in and splashing Sasuke before he could even try to get in the water.

Now, she wouldn't stop splashing him.

"Asuna!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighed as Asuna stuck her tongue out at him, still smiling away.

When she realized Sasuke was moving to get out of the water, Asuna started making her way over to him, hoping to pull him back into the water.

"Sasuke, wait-ah! Ouch! Cut my foot, cut my foot!"

Sasuke stopped, turning around to catch Asuna trying to keep her foot up, while hopping to get out of the water. "Help me!"

Asuna grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arm when she got close enough to him, and he helped her get back on dry ground, not wanting to pay any attention to the blood pouring out of her foot.

Asuna sat on the ground, wrapping both her hands around her foot and doing everything she could to keep her tears back. "Oh, gosh… oh, gosh, it hurts…"

Sasuke, the usually ever calm person he was, was pushing every bad thought and feeling out of his head so he could concentrate. Asuna's foot was bleeding so bad that the blood was seeping through her fingers.

It was making him sick, and he had seen a lot of bloodshed, even though he was only thirteen. Sasuke took a breath, and started to pull Asuna's hands away from her foot so he could get a good look at the cut, mostly to see how deep it was.

And it was deep. The amount of blood was enough proof, but Sasuke knew Asuna must've stepped on either a sharp rock or a broken piece of glass, likely from a beer bottle.

_Idiots leaving their trash all over…_

"Asuna, we need to get you to the hospital."

Sasuke knew Asuna hated hospitals, especially when there was a chance of surgery or stitches, the latter being a huge possibility at the moment.

"All right… I can't walk."

Sasuke nodded, handing Asuna her bag and shirt, before slipping his left arm under her legs and wrapping his right one around her upper back. Asuna felt her face go hot as Sasuke picked her up in a position that she was quite sure was supposed to be reserved for married couples, but she couldn't care at the moment nor could she remember.

* * *

"Sasuke, thank you so much for bringing Asuna here."

"Hn…"

Asuna rolled her eyes a bit as she watched Sasuke interact with her mother. Once Sasuke had gotten Asuna to the hospital, he had stayed with her while the stitches were being put in, and then instantly went off to get her family after the sedatives finally took effect. Asuna claimed that the numbing medicine wasn't working, and it was obvious it wasn't by the fact she was still in tears and nearly screaming from the pain, so, they gave her sedatives to knock her out and keep her from feeling anymore pain, but they didn't take full effect until the doctor had almost finished the stitches.

Asari had been very grateful. When Sasuke got to their house and informed her of Asuna's injury, Asari was worried, and immediately grabbed Shinsuke to come with her to the hospital. Daichi and Daisuke were both on missions and had no idea what was happening, and Asari was sure they wouldn't let Asuna go swimming in that lake anymore.

"Really, Sasuke. It was wonderful that you brought her here. I thank you so much for staying with her as they did the stitches."

Asuna smiled as Sasuke nodded, telling her mother that it wasn't a problem. Shinsuke was attached to Asuna, keeping her close to not lose her.

"Sister, I'm not letting you go, ever again!"

Sasuke looked over at Asuna and her younger brother, the corners of his mouth twitching up in a small smile. Shinsuke reminded Sasuke of himself when he and Itachi were younger, and nothing had gone wrong.

_…I feel jealous…_

* * *

Sasuke wasn't a big fan of birthdays, especially his own, but he could tolerate them at certain times. His fourteenth birthday was one of those times, but only because of his teammates. Naruto was absent, still, but having Sakura, Kakashi, and Asuna there was enough.

Kakashi and Sakura had already visited that day, giving Sasuke his gifts-mostly new weapons for him to try; special kunai from Sakura and a sword from Kakashi-and leaving shortly after, believing he would want to be alone for a while.

Sasuke was mostly hoping that Asuna would be able to get home in time so he could see her. Her family had decided to take a later summer trip to Kirigakure to see some sights, and she tried everything she could to reassure Sasuke she would be back in time for his birthday, but, so far, she had been a no show.

_She's not going to make it, is she?_

Right when he was about to head back inside his apartment-he had been outside because the AC had gone out in most of the building and his apartment happened to be one that lost it and it was stifling-he heard someone yell for him before running up and hugging him.

"Happy birthday! I'm so sorry I'm late, we just got back a little while ago!"

Sasuke blinked, nodding as he accepted Asuna's hug.

"Thanks…"

Asuna pulled away with a half-smile on her face. "I wanted to get you a present… but, I didn't see anything I thought you'd like…"

Sasuke shook his head, setting his forehead against Asuna's, smirking when he saw he blush right red. "This… is all I need for my birthday, thank you."

"…You're welcome. You know I love ya, right?"

"Mm-hm…"

_And I love you more than you'll ever know…_

**END CHAPTER 1**


End file.
